


Boy Friend in a Coma

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages), pressdbtwnpages



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna returns to Newport to help her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," Anna answered her ringing phone at 1 am. "I mean, uh, hello?"

"Anna? It's Ryan. Ryan Atwood. I'm Seth Cohen's-"

"Ryan," Anna cut him off tiredly. "I know who you are."

"Er, right. Of course you do. I mean, we're friends. We danced at Cotillion-"

"Ryan?" Anna interrupted again. "What's going on? Why are you calling me at... 1:27 am?"

"1:27? It's only...Oh. Right. Time difference."

"Yeah," Anna sat up. "So what's up? What's happening out there?" She could hear Ryan's sigh, and imagine his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Anna, something happened to Seth. He's in a coma."

"What?" Anna was momentarily stunned.

"It's a mess. Sandy and Kirsten are just... and Summer. She isn't dealing at all... Anyway, I just thought you might want to know about Seth."

"Yeah." Anna flipped on her bedside light and climbed out of bed. "I'm glad you called. Can you tell me what happened?" Anna asked, pulling luggage out of her closet.

"Seth's a dumb ass," Ryan's tone rang harshly in her ear.

"I know," Anna replied lightly, stuffing clothes and CD's into her bags, "but why is he in a coma?"

"He fell in the shower. Knocked himself out."

"You're kidding me. Seriously?" Anna zipped a bag shut and rushed into the bathroom for toiletries.

"Told you he's a dumb ass."

"Yes you did. Listen Ryan, I'm coming out there," Anna informed her friend as she selected essential cosmetics.

"Anna it's not necessary. It's-"

"Final, Ryan. You said it yourself, the Cohen's are freaked out, Summer is having issues, not to mention you. My parents are always bugging me to visit, it'll be fine," Anna assured.

"What do you mean "not to mention you"? I'm fine. Don't I sound fine?" To Anna he sounded more manic than moderate.

"You're babbling Ryan. I still know you well enough to know that you aren't a babbler," Anna sighed. "Besides, you've probably been to busy taking care of everyone else to take care of yourself. Out of curiosity, when was the last time you ate?"

"You're coming?" Anna could have sworn Ryan sounded relieved. "Thank god you're coming."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh," Anna answered her ringing phone at 1 am. "I mean, uh, hello?"

"Anna? It's Ryan. Ryan Atwood. I'm Seth Cohen's-"

"Ryan," Anna cut him off tiredly. "I know who you are."

"Er, right. Of course you do. I mean, we're friends. We danced at Cotillion-"

"Ryan?" Anna interrupted again. "What's going on? Why are you calling me at... 1:27 am?"

"1:27? It's only...Oh. Right. Time difference."

"Yeah," Anna sat up. "So what's up? What's happening out there?" She could hear Ryan's sigh, and imagine his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Anna, something happened to Seth. He's in a coma."

"What?" Anna was momentarily stunned.

"It's a mess. Sandy and Kirsten are just... and Summer. She isn't dealing at all... Anyway, I just thought you might want to know about Seth."

"Yeah." Anna flipped on her bedside light and climbed out of bed. "I'm glad you called. Can you tell me what happened?" Anna asked, pulling luggage out of her closet.

"Seth's a dumb ass," Ryan's tone rang harshly in her ear.

"I know," Anna replied lightly, stuffing clothes and CD's into her bags, "but why is he in a coma?"

"He fell in the shower. Knocked himself out."

"You're kidding me. Seriously?" Anna zipped a bag shut and rushed into the bathroom for toiletries.

"Told you he's a dumb ass."

"Yes you did. Listen Ryan, I'm coming out there," Anna informed her friend as she selected essential cosmetics.

"Anna it's not necessary. It's-"

"Final, Ryan. You said it yourself, the Cohen's are freaked out, Summer is having issues, not to mention you. My parents are always bugging me to visit, it'll be fine," Anna assured.

"What do you mean "not to mention you"? I'm fine. Don't I sound fine?" To Anna he sounded more manic than moderate.

"You're babbling Ryan. I still know you well enough to know that you aren't a babbler," Anna sighed. "Besides, you've probably been to busy taking care of everyone else to take care of yourself. Out of curiosity, when was the last time you ate?"

"You're coming?" Anna could have sworn Ryan sounded relieved. "Thank god you're coming."


	3. [The O.C.] Boy Friend in a Coma 3/5

_  
**[The O.C.] Boy Friend in a Coma 3/5**   
_   


For awhile there, Anna had forgotten that it was Seth in a coma. Well, not forgotten exactly, but in the airport it had been about Ryan. Now she stood in the doorway to Seth’s hospital room.

Seth. In some ways he would always be her Seth. Her cool, geeky, brave determined, insecure best friend. Laying in the hospital bed he looked peaceful, angelic even. Anna wavered between finding that thought comforting, disturbing, or amusing.

It took her forever to notice Summer holding his hand, laying against the bed. Anna approached the other girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Summer?” Anna whispered. Summer sat up and turned to face her.

“Anna,” the coldness in Summer’s voice was quickly replaced, “Anna!”

Summer fell into Anna’s arms and Anna felt the dampness of tears seeping through her sweater. Anna stroked Summer’s hair as she cried.

Really, it was no wonder Ryan was freaking out. Anna had only been in town for a few hours and already two people had broken down in her arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Summer murmured, wiping her tears.

“Me too. Do you want to go somewhere and talk?” Anna offered.

“I do, but I don’t want him to wake up alone,” Anna followed Summer’s glance to the bed where Seth lay unresponsive.

“Ryan’s in the hall, I bet he’d watch Seth while you take a break,” Anna suggested.

******

In the hospital cafeteria Anna watched Summer play listlessly with her straw.

“What if he wakes up while I’m gone?”

“I’m sure Ryan will have us paged Summer,” Anna pointed out, ever logical. “How are you? I mean, when Seth isn’t in a coma, how are you? How are you both?”

Summer’s smile was involuntary and Anna could see how much the other girl loved Seth.

“He’s so great. I don’t know why he puts up with me,” Summer shrugged lightly.

“I heard you can be a bit of a bully. He mentioned something about redecorating Marissa’s bedroom.”

“You heard about that?” Summer seemed surprised.

“E-mail is magic. He also told me how great you were when his grandma was in town. He’s completely nuts about you,” Anna explained to Summer.

“Thank you,” Summer seemed touched.

“Of course,” Anna paused, trying to decide whether to ask or not. Finally she decided she would never get another chance like this. “Summer? Are we friends?”

“I don’t know,” Summer’s frankness surprised Anna. “I don’t know what to think. You left, said you were over Seth and things were going fine. Suddenly Seth’s hurt and you’re back-”

“Summer wait,” Anna had to interrupt. “The reason I came wasn’t because Seth is hurt. It’s because when Ryan called he was worried about how you were freaking out, and because Ryan didn’t sound like he was doing too well himself. I didn’t come for Seth,” Anna repeated, “I came for you.”

“I’m sorry Anna.”

And though she sort of expected Summer to try to apologize eventually, Anna hadn’t seen it coming, and the apology stung a little.

“Don’t be. Really,” Anna insisted. “I’m happy for you guys. A little jealous maybe, but I’m happy you’re both happy.”

“You are?” Summer seemed doubtful.

“I am. You guys are good together, it never would have worked between Seth and I. Besides,” Anna added with a half-smile, “I’m starting to see the potential in the other Cohen brother.”

Anna could see Summer analyzing what she had just said.

“Ryan? You like Ryan, Anna?” Summer’s smile was bright.

“We had a moment at the airport,” Anna brushed the subject off. “He’s a good guy.”

“And not exactly unattractive...” Anna could have sworn Summer winked at her.


	4. [The O.C.] Boy Friend in a Coma 4/5

_  
**[The O.C.] Boy Friend in a Coma 4/5**   
_   


The familiar strains of Death Cab for Cutie filled the room and Anna felt the tension leave her body. Somehow nothing seemed quite so bad when listening too a song about glove compartments.

“Music,” a familiar voice stated. “I should have thought of that.”

Anna stood.

“Kirsten, hi,” Anna felt awkward.

“Anna? What are you doing here?”

“Ryan called,” Anna shrugged.

“It’s been a stressful few days,” Kirsten sounded vague. As if her mind and what she was saying were in separate places. “Ryan brought the CD?”

“Uh, no,” Anna struggled with the non-sequiter. “It’s mine.”

“Oh. Look, he’s breathing in time to the music. He did that when he was a baby.”

Anna put her arm around the older woman.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey ladies,” To Anna the enthusiasm sounded false, and Sandy’s voice sounded hollow. “Have you seen Ryan?”

“Ryan?” Kirsten asked as though she had momentarily forgotten his existence. Actually, Anna thought that it was entirely possible that Kirsten had forgotten her foster-son.

“I sent him and Summer home,” Anna explained. “They needed sleep.”

“Oh,” Kirsten re-focused on Seth.

“Anna? Not that it isn’t nice to see you, but...” Sandy trailed off.

“I’m here because,” and suddenly Anna was sick of having to explain her presence. Sick of having to defend her presence at Seth’s side, and Ryan’s. “I’m here because, I am.”

Sandy seemed satisfied with that. Or at least more interested in Seth than in Anna’s motives.

“I’m going to wait outside for awhile,” Anna retreated from the room.

******

“Hey,” Ryan’s voice behind her spooked Anna. His hand at the small of her back both soothed and thrilled her. “Kirsten and Sandy kick you out?”

“They didn’t exactly kick me out,” Anna looked over her shoulder at Ryan. Their eyes met. “It was uncomfortable.”

“Yeah. They’re a little intense lately,” Anna’s eyes were focused on Ryan’s lips. Part of her was still carrying on a conversation and another part of her was imagining Ryan’s lips on hers.

“... single-minded,” Anna murmured and she didn’t know if she was talking about the Cohen’s or herself.

Ryan guided her body, gently turning her body until Anna was facing him. Gazing up into stormy gray eyes. Anna felt goose bumps race over her.

Ryan tilted her chin up, ran his thumb over her cheek. Again Anna touched Ryan’s face, molding her hand to fit the planes of his face. Continuing upwards, Anna tangled her fingers into his hair, lowered his face to meet hers.

Anna’s eyes closed of their own volition the instant Ryan’s lips brushed hers. Anna melted into the kiss and she was pretty sure the contented sigh wasn’t hers.

Ryan’s strong arms, somehow now around her waist, supported her and pulled her even closer to him.

After the kiss, and to Anna it seemed it ought to be capitalized, The Kiss. After The Kiss, Anna rested her head against Ryan’s chest and never wanted to move.

“Ryan, you’re back,” if Kirsten noticed the semi-intimate position she didn’t comment.

“I didn’t want Anna to get lonely,” and either way Ryan intended the statement, or both ways, Anna appreciated it.

“That’s nice. Anna? Will you watch Seth? Ryan, Sandy and I need to talk.”

“Of course.”


	5. [The O.C.] Boy Friend in a Coma 5/5

_  
**[The O.C.] Boy Friend in a Coma 5/5**   
_   


Anna stepped into the hallway to call Summer the moment Seth began tossing and turning in his sleep.

“Anna?” Seth’s voice was full of surprise when she entered the room.

“Seth,” Anna smiled affectionately. After a pause she asked, “Any chance you could go to sleep for like fifteen minutes? ‘Cause Summer’s going to be pissed that she wasn’t the first thing you woke up to.”

Seth smiled weakly.

“Right. Babbling. Let me get a doctor for you. Page your family,” Anna turned to leave.

“Wait. Anna I’m glad you’re here...”

“But?” Anna finished for him. “Talk to Summer about this, Seth. I’m tired of repeating myself, and everything isn’t about you.”

“You’re in my hospital room. How is it not about me?” Seth looked petulant. Anna laughed.

“Let me go get a doctor.”

******

Seth’s room was crowded with doctors and nurses and the Cohen’s by the time Summer arrived.

“Seth!” she called out and to Anna it seemed that the crowd parted for the girl.

Anna watched Summer climb onto the bed next to Seth, embrace him, and begin to sob.

Seth patted his girlfriend awkwardly. Anna caught his eyes, smiled, nodded, reassured him that she was okay watching Seth and Summer together. It seemed to be what Seth sought.

“You’re a good friend,” Ryan whispered in Anna’s ear.

“Bygones,” she whispered back, transfixed by Seth and Summer.

It was almost like Anna was seeing them for the first time. She saw Seth whisper something soothing in Summer’s ear, and it didn’t hurt. Not a twinge. Summer looked at Seth, and though Anna couldn’t see Summer’s face Seth’s reaction was pure love.

Ryan took her hand in his and she gave him a gently squeeze. Anna tore herself away from Summer and Seth’s tender scene. She studied Ryan’s profile. She kissed his cheek, just to say ‘I’m okay. Thanks for caring. I really am over Seth, so if you’re still interested...’

Anna returned her gaze to Summer and Seth. Watching her friends kiss was a lot less painful than it had been two months ago, a lot less than it might have been two days ago. Her friends were in love and Anna was truly, honestly, happy for them.

The doctors and nurses had left, and Kirsten and Sandy had excused themselves to finish hospital paperwork. The four teenagers were alone.

Summer had settled herself in Seth’s bed, head on his shoulder. Their arms were twined around each other tightly. Summer’s make-up was streaked with tears, but Anna had ever seen her friend so happy.

Any jealousy Anna had left in her had been wiped away when Ryan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Anna put her head on Ryan’s chest, a very good place to be.

“So, Anna, how long are you in town for?” Seth asks conversationally, but everyone in the room knows it’s a loaded question.

Ryan pulls Anna tighter to him. Any closer and she’ll be in his lap, which might be an interesting reason to stay.

“I owe my parents a few days,” Anna reminds her friends. “After that... I could be convinced to stay.”

There. Now the ball is in Ryan’s court. As much as she hopes he’ll ask her to stay, Anna will live if he says nothing. She’ll go back to Pittsburgh and tell her friends about this insanely long day. They’ll feed her ice cream, and console her, and mock her for falling so hard, so fast.

“Anna? Where do you go when you aren’t here?” Ryan interrupts her worst-possible scenario.

“Sorry. I wandered. What did I miss?”

“Not much,” Summer’s tone was teasing, “Ryan begging, pleading with you to stay.”

“I missed that? Really? I-” Ryan interupted Anna with a tender kiss.

Newport. Okay. Everyone deserves a chance to fall in love, even Anna. If she gets to be the girl who falls for Ryan Atwood, well then she’s just exceptionally lucky.


End file.
